1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing system, and more particularly to such system adapted for editing/dubbing image and audio information, recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape, to another recording apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In editing/dubbing image and audio information, recorded on a recording medium, from a reproducing apparatus to another recording apparatus, such operation has conventionally been conducted by connecting the reproducing apparatus and the recording apparatus to another editing apparatus.
In the conventional editing system, the editing apparatus selects desired scenes from the image information reproduced by the reproducing apparatus and dubbing/editing each scene to the recording apparatus according to instruction of the user. In such editing apparatus, an editing program is prepared utilizing information on the plural scenes desired by the user, for example positional information, such as a time code, indicating the position of the image information recorded on the recording medium, and the editing apparatus itself executes the dubbing/editing operation based on such editing program.
For facilitating the usually highly complex editing operation, a personal computer is ordinarily employed as the editing apparatus. In fact there are already available a number of application programs which utilize the personal computer as the editing apparatus. In such editing system, the editing program can be easily prepared by fetching the image information of a scene to be edited (for example that of the start point) into the personal computer in relation to the positional information (for example the time codes of the start point and the end point), and rearranging the image information, displayed on the monitor, by drag and drop operations.
In such editing system utilizing the personal computer, the reproducing apparatus and the recording apparatus have to be positioned close to the personal computer as they have to be connected to the personal computer for executing the dubbing/editing operation. Therefore, in case the recording apparatus and the personal computer are positioned mutually distance, for example in different rooms, the dubbing/editing program by the personal computer is difficult to prepare.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-described drawbacks.
Another object of the present invention is to enable, in an editing system, a highly complex editing operation without moving the recording apparatus and the editing apparatus even if they are provided in distance locations.